The Unexpected
by Rackofrighteousjustice
Summary: PWP getting together of Jane and Maura. I wrote this For Mel's birthday. Smutt


They knew it would happen eventually, although neither of them expected it to happen like this. They had assumed it would take a life or death situation and a tear filled confession, a date or two, then eventually they would give in to desire. Or maybe it would be a late night drunken admission, followed by a sloppy kiss and a promise of more.

Neither of them expected it to happen mid argument. A moment where they stood there chests heaving, eyes locked, when suddenly they weren't arguing anymore. Instead their mouths were otherwise engaged, fitting together in a clash of tongues and teeth. It wasn't smooth or loving, they didn't pause to acknowledge how right this moment was. There was no soft kisses and gentle caresses. Instead it was fast, furious, and rough.

Clothes flew off, Jane pulling away from Maura's lips only to yank her tank top over her head. Somewhere on the way to the bedroom Maura had kicked off her heels because Jane recognized that she was having to bend more to reach the lips of her best friend, lover? Girlfriend? The thought made Jane's head spin and want to pull away, however, Maura chose that moment to remove her bra and give a knowing smirk.

Jane growled somewhere deep in her throat, a sound she had never made when with a man. She roughly palmed Maura's breasts and pushed her backwards in the direction of the bed. Maura, not wanting to be out done reached behind Jane to remove her bra before reaching down to undo her belt. Nimble fingers snapped open the button on Jane's slacks and she dragged the fly down.

Feeling Maura's fingers graze near her clit Jane let out another growl, she pushed against maura toppling them both onto the bed in a tangle of limbs. Mouths reunited, teeth nipped and lips and hands groped at upper bodies. No longer content with their semi-clothed state and the need for skin on skin contact growing they made quick work of the rest of their clothes. Maura's skirt went flying across the room, unhappy about the treatment of her clothes she bite Jane's shoulder harder than was strictly necessary, soothing it after with her tongue after to lessen the pain. Jane responded by digging her fingers into Maura's hips and positioning their bodies so legs could grind against sex's.

Maura threw her head back at first contact, the tendons in her neck stretching begging to be sucked and bitten by a woman all too willing to comply. Jane pulled herself off Maura's body rising to her knees to rid them both of the final barrier, their underwear. Maura followed Jane's lead and also rose to her knees.

They stopped for a moment to lock eyes and make sure the same amount of desire was reflected back in the other's eyes. Finding what they were looking for mouths crashed together once more. Hands sought out wet heat of the others body. Jane pulled back slightly thowing her a questioning look, as she felt Maura's left hand reach for her. Breaking the silence with words for the first time since they had first kissed Maura panted out

"ambidextrous... Easier with you being left handed."

If there had ever been a moment in Jane's mind where she had questioned whether Maura was perfect for her then this moment cemented it. Nodding once she bent her head down to suck at Maura's neck once more, her hand continuing on its path towards Maura's clit. She groaned when she discovered just how wet the blonde was, running her fingers through the moisture and spreading it up onto the bundle of nerves that had Maura bucking into her hand. She grinned against her neck and let her hand rub small circles against Maura for a while. She wrapped her spare arm round Maura's back bringing their breasts together. She groaned once again, not sure when she became so vocal in bed.

She felt Maura gasp against her shoulder where her head had come to rest and mimic her actions causing Jane to groan again and quicken her pace. She slipped her fingers lower again allowing them to disappear into the smaller woman, curling them inwards she searched for the money maker. The one spot that would drive Maura crazy. Maura let out a high pitched moan when she did find it and bit down on Jane's shoulder marking her yet again. The pain barely registered with Jane as Maura had once again mimicked her movements slipped two perfectly manicured curled fingers into her, dragging them down her front wall and rubbing gently against her own g-spot. They fell into an easy rhythm, thrusting into each other hard and fast. There would be time for slow and gentle later, right now they were arguing.

"I'm gonna..." She somehow stuttered out, holding off the intense pleasure she could feel starting somewhere within.

"Me too, just let go"

Groaning one last time Jane did just that, she stiffened and allowed the pleasure to overtake her body, she scraped her nails along Maura's back. Against her she felt Maura bite her one last time before letting out the most glorious sounding moan. Jane was sure if she hadn't just come she would have from that sound alone.

Unable to support themselves anymore they fell onto the bed fingers still buried in each other. Panting and out of breath they slowly withdrew and rolled so they were lying side by side on their backs.

"So..." Jane was first to break the silence.

"Yeah"

"That was..."

"Mmmmm"

"What's this, the great Doctor Isles reduced to monosyllable words and noises"

"Jane."

"Maaauura" Jane grinned at her, taking in her still flushed chest and sweaty forehead. She watched as a bead of sweat rolled down her neck and had an urge to trace its path with her tongue. "So we erm... Maura, best friends don't generally do what we just did."

"I'm aware. Jane I've wanted more than friendship for a while now, I think you have too. This can go one of two ways. We can pretend this never happened, I'll go and have a shower and when I come back we can watch a movie and drink some wine. Or I can go for a shower and you can join me, I can show you more about what I learnt in my anatomy classes and we can go for brunch tomorrow at that nice restaurant I've been wanting to try. We can date and move forward. This decision is entirely up to you"

Jane watched as maura rose from the bed, taking full notice of the freckles on her back and wondering how many other freckles she could discovered. She wondered what they would taste like and where they led.

"Are you coming?"

Jane bounced off the bed and ran across the room to catch up with maura intent on discovering every single thing she could about her doctor.


End file.
